When Red meets Blue
by Jadeica
Summary: Blue mixed with red makes purple, and purple is another shade of Violet. Perhaps- just perhaps- Violet can make Red a less ugly shade.  Implied Violet/Veruca. Oneshot. 1971!film.


What happens when Red meets Blue?

Red is an angry colour, usually associated with blood and rage, usually things kept deep down and hidden under the skin... This Red is the same: She's angry, full of rage, full of hate. Red is angry because that she can't always have the things that she wants, and she hates those who gets what she wants when she doesn't; these days though, she always get what she wants. You see, Red keeps her ugly emotions behind a fake smile, she stores it for a later date, ready for a usage that could benefit her own selfish needs. There was one time that her father denied her an object of her desire, she proceeded to release that pent-up rage and shout and scream and soon her weak father gave her what she wanted. Red is an angry colour, as is Red

Red wanted to go on a tour and Red got what she wanted: Red got the gold.

At first, Red didn't like Blue when she met her. Blue was the only other girl on their special trip- on /her/ special trip. Blue was disgusting, care-free and ignorant, and so Red hated Blue.

Blue is a colour associated with a cool feel and Blue was carefree and just that: cool. She cared about nothing but winning competitions, and the ignorance she had gained from winning had made her act and feel more than cool. Red hated this, perhaps because Blue could get what she wanted by herself- Blue was independent, Red was most definitely not.

Red hated Blue.  
>Veruca hated Violet.<br>At first.

The tour was short for both Red and Blue: Blue snapped at Red a couple of times and then bad things happened to Blue: Blue became a blueberry. Red- other than shocked- felt a snide happiness that she was the only girl left, her territory was hers and the threat had been exterminated. Red was not 'left' for long however, when Red fell down the chute into the incinerator due to her own selfishness.

Due to lucky circumstances, both were left unharmed after the tour- not entirely, but enough to continue with their life. Sitting in the waiting room, waiting for their parents to come out from meeting Willy Wonka's attorney, Red was the only person taking notice of another. Blue was blue from head to toe, and Red wanted to laugh- but she had wonders about what had happened to her; Red wanted to know if it had hurt, but not so that she could sympathize, but so that she could decide whether Blue was better than her. Veruca was always better than Violet, no matter what Violet did- or so she thought. Violet just thought that Veruca was annoying and paid her no attention.  
>Red noticed that Blue wasn't chewing her gum as usual, and found herself staring, and Blue- albeit being in her own little world- did notice.<p>

"What's your problem?" Blue snapped at her quite quickly, seemingly not liking the staring, perhaps expecting this to be the first of so many stares. Red didn't quite know how to respond, but would not give up her 'higher ground'; she stuck her nose up at Blue and scoffed. Blue wasn't in the mood to start a fight- even she knew that she could beat her easily- because she was too busy thinking about other things... although she couldn't help but wonder too. She lowered her voice from her previous shout, "What happened to you anyway?" Red found Blue's expression to be unreadable, plain- and a lot harder to read when the blue undefined a lot of her features. Red didn't answer, but the Milkybar kid did.  
>"She fell into an incinerator! It was real cool." He seemed really happy with her demise, like it was something from a T.V. show that he would watch again and again. Veruca only scowled at him and unleashed her own stroppy rage.<br>"It was /HORRIBLE/ down there! There was garbage and old food and it ruined my favourite dress! Don't you DARE laugh at me, or I'll have daddy's bodyguards put you in prison!" Blue had sighed and pursed her lips, but she didn't say anything; Red had taken no notice.  
>"Your dad can't put me in prison because of that, that's not against the law."<br>Red had to think about it. "But Wonka trying to incinerate me is against the /ENGLISH/ law, so someone's going to prison! And someone will punish you for laughing about something so illegal!"  
>"But it was great!" There arguing was pissing Blue off.<br>"I need therapy for this now! It's scarred me!"  
>That was it, Blue unpursed her lips and snapped once more. "Stop acting like a spoilt brat! You didn't even have the worst of it! All I did was eat a piece of gum and I got-" She didn't want to even describe/ what had happened, but her rage didn't subside, "And then those little men say that I might be blue for the rest of my life! You got garbage, you nit, so can-it before I make you!"

Red was unsure what to say- Blue was angry, hostile and deep down, Red knew that Blue was right. For once, Red stayed silent. It may have been the rage that caused her un-characteristic submission, or possibly pity, or maybe even the fact that behind the anger, Red was sure that Blue was trying not to cry.

When Blue silenced Red- the first of her own age able to do such a thing,- Red gained respect for Blue; in that respect, Blue gained a name: Blue was now Violet.  
>Violet is a type of purple, a mix of Red and Blue. Blue had shown the qualities of Red, but blue had done it for a more selfless way than red, and the outcome was to be a lot more positive than anything Red could have done for herself.<p>

Blue mixed with red makes purple.  
>Red mixed with Blue makes Violet.<br>Veruca mixed with her respect for Violet makes Veruca a much prettier shade of Red.

When Red meets Blue, a special shade of relationship can arise, a shade that only time and friendship can bring.


End file.
